Кирилл Клокворкер
Кирилл Клокворкер был часовщиком Магического Королевства Левианта, женихом Эллуки Чирклатии и старшим братом Ирины. Созданный Сетом Твайрайтом, Кирилл стал ремесленником семейства Часовщиков. После того, как Эллука излечила его от Наследственного Синдрома Неконтролируемого Гнева, они обручились и счастливо жили вместе с Ириной некоторое время. Кирилл Клокворкер was a clockworker of the Magic Kingdom Levianta, the fiancé of Elluka Chirclatia, and the older brother of Irina. Created by Seth Twiright, Kiril became an artisan for the Clockworker Family. After Elluka cured him of his Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome, the two became engaged and lived happily together with Irina for a time. Биография Ранние Годы Созданный около 020 по ВТ Сетом Твайрайтом, Кирилл вошёл в семейство Часовщиков как умелый ремесленник и поселился в Лайвоче. Создав немало механизмов, он стал известен как "Клокворкер". В какой-то момент Кирилл понимает, что является носителем Наследственного Синдромом Неконтролируемого Гнева и начинает противостоять стремлениям совершать злобные поступки во вред другим. Позже его семья принимает ещё одного ребёнка-гуля - Ирину. Когда девочка подросла, она стала помогать брату в его работе с созданием музыкальных шкатулок. В первом десятилетии по Календарю Эвиллиоса он встретил местную жрицу, Эллуку Чирклатию, и влюбился в неё. После того, как она узнала, что он - носитель HER, жрица излечила его. После изгнания Эллуки из храма за её проступок Кирилл устроил её как своего помощника и они стали жить вместе. После эти двое вступили в романтические отношения, Кирилл сделал её предложение и они обручились. Позже, чтобы выразить надежду на их счастливое будущее, он собрал музыкальную шкатулку, играющую мелодию Заводной Колыбельной, и подарил её своим невесте и младшей сестре. Created around the BT 020s by Seth Twiright, Kiril became part of the Clockworker Family as a clockworker craftsman and lived in Lighwatch. Creating many devices, he gained fame as the "Clockworker".Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet At some point, Kiril realized he suffered from Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome and began resisting his urges to commit malicious deeds against others.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Later on, his family received a second ghoul child, Irina.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 2 As the girl grew up, she began assisting her brother in creating music boxes in his work.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 1 Sometime during the first decade in the Evillious Calendar, he met the local priestess, Elluka Chirclatia, and he fell in love with her. After she discovered he was a HER, the priestess cured him of his symptoms.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 4 When Elluka was expelled from the temple for her misconduct, Kiril accepted her as his assistant and they began living together. After the two entered a romance for sometime, Kiril proposed to his beloved and the two became engaged.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet Afterward, to express his wish for a happy future for them all, he crafted a music box that played the Clockwork Lullaby's melody, which he gave as a gift to his fiancée and little sister.Recollective Music Box - 二人の為に作ろう 最上の愛を込めて とびきり上等な 僕のオルゴール Проект 'Ma' В 013 по ЕС Эллука и Ирина были одновременно выбраны как потенциальные кандидатки для участия в седьмом Проекте 'Ma'; он поддерживал Эллуку в становлении Ма и новой королевой страны. В определённый момент он встретил директора Проекта 'Ма', Сета Твайрайта. Обратив внимание на их сходство, Сет заявил, что является таким же ребёнком-гулем, как и он, и убедил Кирилла в том, что был так же излечен от Наследственного Синдрома Неконтролируемого Гнева и пытается спасти страну от буйствующих носителей HER с помощью проекта. Позже Кирилл стал свидетелем того, как Ирина нанесла Эллуке удар ножом в спину. В ужасе он понял, что она является буйствующим носителем HER. После того, как Ирину допустили к участию в проекте несмотря на то, что открылось её заражение HER, Кирилл стал подозрительно относиться к Сету и, отчаявшись, болезненно переживал свою утрату. Приблизительно тогда же созданная им музыкальная шкатулка сломалась, и тогда он открыл у себя труп Эллуки. Позже Кирилл принял участие в праздничной церемонии, спрятав под плащом нож. Когда Ирина предстала на алтаре перед народом как Королева, удручённый мужчина поднял руку с клинком. Once Elluka and Irina were selected as two of the potential candidates for the seventh Project 'Ma' in EC 013, he gave Elluka his support for becoming Ma and the nation's new sovereign.Ma Survival - 兄が選んだあなただもの At some point, he met the director of Project 'Ma', Seth Twiright. Noticing their resemblance, Seth claimed to be a ghoul child like him, convincing Kiril he was likewise freed of Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome and trying to save the country from the rampaging HERs through the project.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet Later on, Kiril witnessed Irina stab Elluka in the back.Recollective Music Box Devastated, he discovered she was a HER. After Irina was accepted as a project despite the revelation she was a HER, Kiril began suspecting Seth and despaired over their loss.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet Around the same time, the music box he crafted broke, and the man secretly kept Elluka's corpse for himself. Kiril later attended the ceremony celebrating, hiding a knife beneath his cloak. As Irina presented herself as the new Queen before the public on the temple altar, the depressed man raised the knife in his hands.Ma Survival PV Катастрофа Около шести месяцев спустя Кирилл сокрушался по поводу печального положения, в котором он находился прежде, когда внезапно услышал мелодию, хотя музыкальная шкатулка была сломана. Пытаясь понять, откуда она исходит, он услышал голос Эллуки. Часовщик спросил возлюбленную, что ему делать, и она попросила его воскресить её с помощью Греха и вернуть всё на круги своя. Отчаявшийся Кирилл взял труп Эллуки и тайно перенёс его в запретный ковчег в храме, как ему и велел голос. После он применил Секретное Часовое Искусство к устройству, чтобы обратить время вспять. Когда возлюбленная поторопила его с тем, чтобы он поместил её в ковчег, он сделал это. Сразу же после этого Секретное Часовое Искусство дало сбой и устройство вышло из-под контроля; произошёл грандиозный взрыв, уничтоживший Магическое Королевство. Смертельно раненный Кирилл в бессознательном состоянии остался в завалах; дракон Левиа-Бегемо сгрёб его в одну из своих пастей и вылетел из храма. После того, как дракон разрушил королевство и распался на части, выживший Кирилл остался в руинах и продолжил работать. Гораздо позже, когда он работал над грязной чёрной коробкой, путешественник подошёл к нему и спросил, что он делает. Кирилл ответил ответил, что это - музыкальная шкатулка. About six months later, Kiril lamented the tragic situation he was in before noticing he heard a melody despite the music box being broken. Questioning where it came from, he realized it was Elluka's voice. The craftsman then asked his deceased love what to do and she told him to resurrect her with Sin and restore everything. Desperate, Kiril took Elluka's corpse and covertly carried her to the forbidden ark in the temple as the voice instructed.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet He then cast the Clockwork Secret Art on the device to reverse its time and make it usable. As his beloved's voice hurried him to place her in the ark, Kiril did so. Immediately after, the Clockwork Secret Art faltered and the device went out of control, causing a massive explosion that destroyed the Magic Kingdom around them. Mortally injured, Kiril was left unconscious in the rubble when the dragon Levia-Behemo scooped him up in one of its mouths and flew out of the temple.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 3 After the dragon destroyed the kingdom before falling apart, Kiril survived and remained in the ruins while continuing to work. Sometime later, while working with a dirty black box, a traveler came by and asked what he was making. He answered that it was a music box.Recollective Music Box Наследие После того, как Левия и Бегемо переродились в теле Эллуки, Левия лишилась памяти и поверила в то, что является возлюбленной Кирилла. Полагая, что он пал одной из жертв Левинтской Катастрофы, виновником которой он невольно стал, бессмертная взяла имя "Эллука Клокворкер" в память об их помолвке и тосковала по Кириллу в течение последующих веков. Выжившая Ирина винила Эллуку в катастрофе и в том, что лишилась человеческого тела, и продолжила враждовать с поддельной Эллукой, считая, что она была настоящей - той самой, которая отобрала у неё брата. Хотя исторически катастрофа была отмечена как несчастный случай, случившийся во время эксперимента Королевского Института, действия Кирилла так и не были подробно описаны. После разрушения Левианта пребывала изуродованной пустыней до тех, пока её наконец-то не заселили спустя почти три сотни лет. After the twin gods Levia and Behemo incarnated in Elluka's body, Levia's amnesic consciousness believed herself to be his beloved. Believing him to be among the many losses incurred by the Levianta Catastrophe he unwittingly caused, the immortal took up the name "Elluka Clockworker" in memory of their engagement and grieved over him during the succeeding centuries.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 3 The surviving Irina blamed Elluka for the catastrophe and her loss of a human body, continuing her rivalry with the fake under the impression she was the same Elluka who took her brother away from her.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet While historically labeled as an accident caused during an experiment at the royal institute,Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook Kiril's actions were never detailed. After its destruction, Levianta remained a ruined wasteland before finally being resettled nearly three hundred years later.Evils Kingdom - Chronicles of Evillious - Year 301 Личность и Черты характера Несмотря на то, что он являлся носителем HER, Кирилл был добрым и оптимистичным человеком, хорошо относился к таким же, как и он, и заботился о семье. Сопротивляясь злобным порывам и в итоге излечившись от своего заболевания, Кирилл надеялся на спасение Магического Королевства Левианта. Также он придерживался оптимизма по поводу уровня жизни в стране и добрых намерений тех, кто его окружал, доверился целям Сета Твайрайта в Проекте 'Ма' и полагал, что Ирина отличается от других детей-гулей. Результатом этого оптимизма было то, что он был несомненно счастлив в своём мире вместе с сестрой и невестой и надеялся, что так же будет и впредь. Несмотря на это Кирилл осознавал его тёмное прошлое как ребёнка-гуля и типичную склонность людей его вида к сеянию хаоса. После смерти Эллуки он посчитал, что его нагнала первопричина его создания, и начал сомневаться в судьбе королевства, а также в намерениях Сета спасти Левианту. Пусть и продолжая хвататься за надежду спасти свой дом, он всё же погрузился в отчаяние. Из-за этого он жаждал подчиняться указаниям Левии, взбунтовавшись против Левианты ради того, чтобы достичь своей цели - воскресить Эллуку. Despite being a HER, Kiril was a kind and optimistic man, well regarded by his peers and caring for his family.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet Resisting his malicious impulses until eventually being cured of his condition,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Kiril hoped for the salvation of the Magic Kingdom Levianta. He also held an optimism about the survival of the country and the good intentions of those around him, trusting in Seth Twiright's goals for Project 'Ma' and believing Irina was different from other Ghoul Children.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet As a result of this optimism, he was happy with the apparent peace between him, his sister, and lover and hoped for it to continue.Recollective Music Box Despite this, Kiril was aware of his dark past as a Ghoul Child and the common tendency for others of his kind to cause havoc. After Elluka's death, he believed that his origins had caught up with him and began to have doubts about the fate of the kingdom, as well as doubting Seth's intentions to save Levianta. Although continuing to hold out hope in the salvation of his home, he nonetheless was uncertain for the future in his despair.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet Due to this, he was eager to follow through on Levia's instructions, rampaging through Levianta in his goal to revive Elluka.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 4 Навыки и Умения Одарённым значительным магическим потенциалом, Кирилл мог применять Секретное Часовое Искусство. Как результат, он мог в значительно степени манипулировать временем, в том числе омолаживать с применением магических устройств. Также он был одним из немногих людей, способных слышать голоса Левии и Бегемо из ковчега Грех; ему было позволено общаться с богами-близнецами. Будучи клоном Сета Твайрайта, Кирилл разделил впечатляющий интеллект того; при этом он разделил с ученым и его скверное зрение, так что был вынужден носить очки. Однако, в отличие от учёного и его двойника Пэйла, Кирилл нашёл в себе силы сопротивляться своей тёмной натуре как носителя HER. Будучи часовщиком, Кирилл был искусен в создании и использовании магических механизмов. Его талант возвеличил его до главного мастера и он становится хорошо известным среди своих коллег благодаря создаваемым им музыкальным шкатулкам. Gifted with strong magical potential, Kiril was able to perform the powerful Clockwork Secret Art. As a result, he could manipulate time to a great extent, including rejuvenating aged magical devices. He was also one of the few humans capable of hearing the voices of Levia and Behemo from within the Sin ark, allowing him to communicate with the twin gods.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 3 Being a clone of Seth Twiright, Kiril shared Seth's impressive intellect; at the same time, he shared the scientist's poor eyesight and needed to wear glasses.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 2 However, unlike the scientist and his fellow clone Pale, Kiril had the willpower to resist his darker nature as a HER.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Being a clockworker, Kiril was skilled in creating and maintaining magic tools.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 3 His skill also extended to being a general artisan, becoming well known among his peers for the music boxes he crafted.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet Character Connections Связь с другими персонажами Эллука Чирклатия: невеста Кирилла. Всё сильнее влюбляясь в Эллуку, а также излечившись с её помощью от HER, Кирилл заботился о ней и достаточно сильно доверял; после её изгнания они вместе работали в его мастерской. Кирилл погрузился в глубокую депрессию после смерти Эллуки, в отчаянии доверился голосу Левии, приняв его за голос своей возлюбленной, и самозабвенно исполнял её приказы. Ирина Клокворкер: сестрёнка Кирилла. Кирилл любил Ирину и доверял ей, полагая, что она отличается от подобных ей и неспособна поддаться злобе других детей-гулей. После того, как она убила Эллуку, Кирилл осознал её истинную сущность и был безутешен; он сомневался в законности выдвижения её кандидатуры на роль того, кто спасёт королевство, и даже некоторое время пытался убить её после произошедшего. Сет Твайрайт: создатель Кирилла. Изначально Кирилл полагал, что Сет был таким же ребёнком-гулем, как и он, и доверял неравнодушному директору Проекта 'Ма' как одному из немногих детей-гулей, не стремящихся уничтожить Левианту. После смерти своей возлюбленной, наблюдая за тем, как его заражённой HER сестре передают королевскую власть, часовщик неохотно стал предполагать, что даже мотивы Сета были довольно сомнительны. Elluka Chirclatia: Kiril's fiancée. Coming to love Elluka deeply, as well as owing to her his being cured of HER, Kiril cared for and trusted Elluka enough for the two of them to work together in his shop after her expulsion. Kiril was thrown into a deep depression after Elluka's death, becoming desperate enough to believe Levia's voice was that of his beloved's and enthusiastically follow her commands. Irina Clockworker: Kiril's little sister. Kiril loved and trusted Irina, believing her to be different from others of their kind and not able to succumb to the malice of other Ghoul Children. After her murder of Elluka, Kiril realized her true nature and was inconsolable, questioning the legitimacy of her candidacy to save the kingdom, and even attempted to kill her sometime after the event. Seth Twiright: Kiril's creator. Kiril originally believed that Seth was a Ghoul Child such as himself, and trusted the passionate director of Project 'Ma' as one of the few Ghoul Children to not cause destruction in Levianta. Following the death of his beloved and watching his HER sister be given the crown for the country, the clockworker reluctantly began to believe that even his motives were suspect. Trivia Интересные факты Conceptualization and Origins Концепция и Происхождение *Имя "Кирилл" - славянское производное от греческого имени "Кириллос", означающее "гордый" или "властный"; Левианта, его родная страна, вдохновлена Россией. *Имя Кирилла частично основано на имени представляющего его Вокалоида, Киотеру; первые две буквы в обоих именах одинаковы. *The name Kiril is a Slavic derivative of the Greek name Kyrillos, meaning "lordly" or "masterful"; Levianta, his native country, is inspired by Russia. *Kiril's name is partially based off his representative Vocaloid, Kiyoteru, with both names sharing the first two letters. Gallery Галерея Songs= Clockworkerpast.PNG|Kiril as he appears in Ma Survival |-| Misc= KirilEllukaIchika.png|Illustration of Kiril and Elluka by Ichika Appearances Появления References Ссылки en:Kiril Clockworker es:Kiril Clockworker Категория:Люди Категория:Левианта Категория:Персонажи